


Song of Hope

by Hope_Tree_Celeste



Series: "The Future" Project (FE:3H) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "Fifth Route", Both Implied and Clear Pairings, Part of a Bigger Whole/Story, Whole New Route, prequel story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Tree_Celeste/pseuds/Hope_Tree_Celeste
Summary: Claude plays a campfire song to raise morale before they attack Shambhala.It might be kinda obvious, but this was inspired by Joe Zieja's "Edge of Dawn" Acoustic Cover.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ferdinand von Aegir/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Implied Raphael/Bernadetta, Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan
Series: "The Future" Project (FE:3H) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894657
Kudos: 9





	Song of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5DCrdHvJlQ
> 
> Here is the link to the song in case you haven't listened to it already.

‘Twas the night before their march on Shambhala. The Unified Army of Fodlan was camping on the outskirts of Gronder Field. They all knew that, when the sun rose the next day, they would reach Shambhala and destroy Those Who Slither in the Dark once and for all.

Byleth and her students were sitting around the campfire, lost in thought. To make sure they didn’t get ambushed, Raphael, Hubert, Shamir, and Felix were keeping watch.

The feeling of unrest shared between them prevented anyone from getting a wink of sleep. Sensing his comrade’s unease, Claude got up and rummaged through his bag of belongings. He pulled out an acoustic guitar and sat back down.

Edelgard noticed his movement. “What are you up to, Claude?” She was currently leaning on Ferdinand’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Instead of responding, he played a few experimental notes. A grin rose to his face once he finished. He looked up at Edelgard. “Just about to play a campfire song.”

As he whistled a small tune, everyone around him turned to listen. The last note trailed off, then he started playing on the guitar, whistling the melody.

Edelgard’s eyes widened as a memory surfaced in her mind. She was sitting with one of her older brothers. He was humming the song Claude was playing, and the words she gave it came with ease.

“Reach for my hand. I’ll soar away, into the dawn. Oh, I wish I could stay.” A tear slipped from her eye. Claude made eye contact with her as they continued. Everyone else was enamored by how good their duet was.

Once the song came to an end, Ferdinand pulled Edelgard into a tight hug. She was crying, albeit quietly, and he let her have that moment.

Bernadetta approached them warily. “Is she alright?” Before he could answer, Edelgard sat up to look at the timid archer.

Wiping her eyes, she said, “I’m fine now, Bernadetta. Thank you for your concern.” She turned to Claude. “I apologize. I let my emotions get the better of me.”

He shook his head. “No need to apologize, Your Highness. Everyone needs time to be vulnerable.” Once again, he stood, moving to put his guitar back with his other things.

When he returned, his carefree smile was replaced by a stern expression. “Everybody here was affected by what Those Who Slither in the Dark did. Whether it was Jeralt’s death, the Tragedy of Duscur,” Dimitri winced at that. Ingrid placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “or the Insurrection of the Seven. But we’ve come so far to fight our despair rather than give in, so we can’t doubt our cause now. Our final battle starts tomorrow. When we win, and we _will_ win, Fodlan will finally be united into one nation. All of the hardships and sacrifices won’t have been in vain.”

His charismatic smile returned. “So rest up, because we’re gonna need to be able to enjoy the victory party for when we win!”

A unified cry came from everyone, though it was quiet since they were out in the open. Soon, all but a few of the army had gone to sleep for the night. Edelgard and Ferdinand retired to their shared tent, bidding everyone that was still awake a good night.

Petra pulled Claude close. “That speech was very motivational.” He chuckled, saying that it was nothing. She planted a kiss on his cheek, making his face a bright red.

Byleth leaned her head to rest on Dedue’s shoulder. “Do you see it, Dedue?” He turned to look at her. “How much you all have grown since your academy days.”

Dedue smiled. “We really have.”

She turned to Bernadetta, who was staring blankly at the campfire. “Aren’t you going to get some rest, Bernadetta?”

The archer jumped. “Oh!” She calmed herself and looked at the professor. “No, not yet. I’m waiting for Raphael.” A faint blush came to her face, making the professor laugh. She sighed, nestling into Dedue’s side.

Tomorrow would be the day they changed history. Claude had helped them face it with hope rather than fear.


End file.
